


Comfort

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Charlotte loses her job, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Charlotte gets fired. Ted comforts her.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Comfort

Charlotte came out of Mr. Davidson's office crying, so Ted followed her to the break room. "Hey." He put a hand on her arm. "What's up?"

"I just…" She sobbed. "I just got fired."

"Oh…" He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Can I do anything? Help with anything?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." He kissed her forehead. "We're gonna go get in my car, and then we're gonna go back to mine and watch movies and order takeout from that place you like, with your favourite donuts, and we're just gonna have a good afternoon together, alright?"

"Alright Ted." She was still crying. "I need to— All my things, I—"

"Not today. We'll go get them tomorrow, but today you just gotta relax." He pulled her close for a moment again. "You'll be alright. Here." He gave her the keys to his car. "Go down, I'll just shut down for both of us and I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay Ted." She took the keys and left.

Ted shut down his computer, then Charlotte's, then made some half-hearted excuse to Paul, and went down.

Charlotte had started the car and had it idling, radio turned to her favourite station. "We'll be home soon," Ted promised as he got the car into gear and pulled out. "And then we can talk."

She didn't reply.

They walked up to Ted's apartment in silence and sat on the couch. He pulled her close. "Alright Lotty. You're gonna be fine. You know, you've always been too good for CCRP anyway, I know it's a shitty situation, but you'll be fine. I promise." He kissed her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Ted." She smiled slightly and leaned against him. "Right now… Let's just watch a movie."

"Here." He handed her the remote. "Pick a movie, I'll order some food."

So Ted ordered donuts and pizza, exactly the things that Charlotte liked, and they curled up on his couch together for the rest of the day eating and watching movies that Charlotte chose, and slowly, she got to smiling and laughing more than crying.


End file.
